Complicado sentimiento
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Todo empieza con un día en la agencia de detectives...  CAPÍTULO 1. "Extraño" Yako llega tarde a la agencia y Neuro castiga a su sirviente...


_**"Complicado sentimiento"**_

**Capítulo 1. Extraño.**

Otro día más llegaba a la oficina de detectives, luego de un día agotador en el instituto.

Sinceramente, lo último que quería era aguantar al maldito demonio que tenía como ayudante, o mejor dicho amo. Por desgracia para ella, se había convertido en su sirviente, su sirviente número uno, como si eso le alegrase…para nada, estaba muy harta. Esperaba que pronto el demonio de ojos verdes se comiese el gran misterio para que se fuese por fin y la dejase en paz para poder retomar su vida de antes, una vida normal y tranquila.

Ya no recordaba lo que era la palabra tranquilidad en su día a día. Todo era una rutina, y no una muy de su agrado, pero no podía hacer nada, había hecho un pacto con él y no podía dar marcha atrás, no podría liberarse de él, a menos que él lo decidiese así, y conociéndolo, por desgracia, no tendría esa suerte, al menos no en los próximos días, meses o incluso años.

Suspiró. ¡Era desesperante! Era tan desesperante estar bajo las órdenes de aquel tipo, que ya no sabía qué más hacer. Intentaba no meterse con él y no decir cosas que lo acabasen enfadando, pero siempre, siempre, se llevaba un buen golpe por su parte o la insultaba (cosa diaria en su vida), eso era lo mejor si lo comparaba con los días que la trataba como un mueble, en el sentido explícito de la palabra, pero ¡si la trataba como una silla! Sí, se sentaba encima de ella. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella contra un demonio venido del infierno con sus herramientas demoníacas? Aunque nunca las había usado contra ella, no quería tentar a la suerte a que algún día eso ocurriese, por eso no decía ni hacía nada. Pero igual no podía evitar sentirse mal, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Su mano temblorosa tomó el picaporte del despacho donde tenían la agencia de detectives y lo giró, haciendo así que la puerta se abriese ante ella. Dio un par de pasos con la calma de la que era capaz de sentir y se adentró en la estancia.

Al primer momento vio todo el lugar más oscuro que otras veces. ¿Sería que no había nadie a esas horas? ¡Qué gran suerte para ella! Un día sin verle la cara a ese tipo se merecía una buena celebración. Sólo de pensarlo, una pequeña risita surgió de su boca. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el ente que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia de la rubia.

"Muy contenta estás hoy". Pudo escuchar su lúgubre voz. Su gozo en un pozo.

Hacía unos segundos sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la escasa iluminación de la sala y recorriendo la mirada por todos los rincones, al fin lo vio, descansando, en lo alto del techo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero ella sabía que estaba más despierto que ella misma; ya no sabía qué esperarse, no sabía por dónde le iba a atacar esta vez.

- Yako –ahora su voz sonaba mucho más clara que hacía unos segundos.  
>- ¿S…s…sí? –contestó presa del pánico que sentía al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre.<br>- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

Ahora el demonio se encontraba frente a ella mostrando esa cara típica de él, la cual ella hubiese pagado cualquier cosa por no volver a vérsela.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de escapar pero sus piernas no le respondían. Y no sólo sus piernas sino todo su cuerpo parecía un amasijo de barro pesado que nadie ni ella misma podía mover en ese momento.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo Neuro al tiempo que se sentaba en el escritorio frente a su ordenador.

¿Pero qué demonios esperaba él que le dijese? ¿Un 'lo siento'? Bah, a él eso no le llegaba, no era suficiente para él, así que entonces… ¿qué esperaba que le contestase? Si ella lo supiese la vida sería más fácil, al menos para la joven.

- He dicho que hoy llegaría un poco tarde, que tenía un examen. ¿O es que no te acuerdas? Te lo dije hace sólo un par de días –levantó el volumen de voz con fastidio.

Craso error. Yako se dio cuenta cómo había dicho la última frase y mentalmente se echó la culpa por haberlo hecho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, de nuevo, el pedir perdón no iba a salvarla de quién sabe qué tortura física o psicológica que él haría contra ella.

Y no se equivocaba. En escasos segundos, que más bien parecieron milésimas, Neuro ya estaba plantado frente a ella, con los ojos encendidos.

- ¿No te he dicho que hoy tú y el sirviente número dos iríais a repartir folletos de publicidad de la agencia? –decía con su voz más sombría.

Miedo. El miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de la rubia al verlo allí parado a escasos centímetros de distancia, ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa, total ya estaba más que acostumbrada…

- Me parece, sensei, que hoy se merece un buen castigo.

Suspiro, temblor, todo se mezclaba en el cuerpo de Yako, haciéndose una maraña que ni ella misma sabía de qué estaba hecha.

Levantó sus ojos hacia el rostro demoníaco y la sonrisa que mostraba la criatura hizo que de pronto ella cerrase los ojos. No quería ver nada de lo que pudiese él hacerle en ese momento; ojos que no ven…

En su interior rezaba para que no sacase ninguna de sus armas demoníacas. Ella sólo era una humana, no soportaría por mucho tiempo la tortura a la que iba a ser expuesta.

Pasaron unos segundos y no sintió ninguna presión sobre su cabeza ni ninguna risa demoníaca ni nada por el estilo, en su lugar notó como el aliento de su acompañante se fundía con su respiración acelerada.

Y luego…y luego lo que sintió la dejó más extraña y sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. Y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. ¿Pero qué…? ¿La estaba besando? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Maldito Neuro, se las iba a pagar caro.

Pero eso no sucedió tan pronto como ella creía, sino que volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo más profundo el beso. Los labios de él eran fríos pero no podía negar que era diestro en el arte de besar. Bueno, no es que ella hubiese tenido muchos más besos y él no es que hubiese besado a muchas más…además, ¿a quién? Conociéndolo seguro que era el primer beso que daba y el tío no lo hacía nada mal.

Era una sensación por demás extraña. Él besándola a ella. ¿Sabría lo que significaba un beso? No todo el mundo iba besando a la gente así como así porque le diese la gana. Cuando alguien besaba a otra persona era por amor. ¿Amor? ¿Y qué clase de amor podría sentir un maldito demonio acosador y torturador como Nougami Neuro?

Estaba enfurecida con él, ¿cómo se atrevía a tal cosa? Ella no era una muñeca a la que se le pudiera hacer lo que a él le daba la gana. Tenía ganas de decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas, pero era imposible, se sentía rendida a aquel beso y se abandonó a él.

Pronto su boca dejó de sentir la presión de los labios masculinos para empezar a sentirlos sobre su cuello, y sus ágiles manos la acercaron con brusquedad a su cuerpo.

Yako empezó a respirar con dificultad y fue después de dejar de sentir las manos de Neuro que despertó del trance en la que él la había sumido. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le disgustó: la sonrisa maléfica del ser demoníaco, mirándola con autosuficiencia.

Le dolió, no se lo podía negar a sí misma, aquellas caricias le habían gustado y sin embargo para él no habían sido nada, sólo se había burlado de ella. ¿Pero por qué hacerle tal cosa?

- Ese es tu castigo, sensei. A la próxima te lo pensarás dos veces antes de llegar tarde.

Sintió como la rabia la consumía por dentro y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación, y al momento siguiente la cara de furia de Neuro no se dejó esperar. Estúpida sirviente ¿quién se creía que era para tratarlo así? Pensó qué tortura podía utilizar contra ella, pero fue al ver su rostro cuando empezó a sentir ¿remordimientos quizás?

Las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por las cálidas mejillas de la joven estudiante. Ya no le importaba lo que él pudiese hacerle, ya le había hecho demasiado daño en los últimos segundos. Ya no podría sentir más dolor.

Neuro dio un paso al frente pero para volver hacia su escritorio y sentarse en su silla. Desde ese lugar la vio alejarse corriendo y dando un sonoro portazo dejándolo sólo en el habitáculo.

¿Se puede saber por qué lloraba? No lo entendía, ni lo entendería en mil años. Sólo sabía que no lo soportaba, que le había gustado el beso y sus manos apretándola contra él, y que ahora era la persona que más odiaba en ese momento. ¿Pero por qué le había gustado haber estado así con él? No lo entendía, quizás era la novedad, sí, eso era, ella no sentía nada por él, bueno sí, odio, lo odiaba como nunca en su vida había odiado.

Así siguieron sus pensamientos mientras corría de camino a su casa.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

_Los personajes Yako y Neuro, del anime Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro son propiedad de Yūsei Matsui._

_Bueno, pues un nuevo fic de mi creación de un nuevo anime que terminé de ver esta semana jajaja. Esto es lo vio, ver un anime y escribir sobre él xD_

_Al terminar de verlo me vine volando a leer fics de Yako y Neuro, y después de eso y ver hermosos fanarts por internet me dieron ganas de escribir un fic, a ver cómo va, al menos espero que os guste y, claro, no dejarlo a medias como todo XD_

_Así que si os gustó este primer episodio, no dudéis en dejarme un review, me encantaría :)_


End file.
